Katie Rice
Personality Katie is the kindest person you’ll ever meet, she’s a friend to all. She has a heart of gold and is extremely kind and loving towards everyone and every creature. She absolutely loves animals and children more than anything and finds them so sweet and adorable. Childhood Katie was born sometime in 1990 and never developed any powers. Katie was loved to death growing up and was raised in New York. She was a very happy child always smiling and laughing at everything. At the age of eight Katie moved to Miami where she met her best friends Maddie, Sophie, Emma and Andi. Katie started high school at Iridium high in 2004. During grade nine she was part of Maddie’s group and was on Maddie’s cheer squad. She was also an A average student but that was only in grade nine. Teen Pregnancy In July 2005 Katie was raped on her way home from the movies. This resulted in depression and she turned into a goth. A month later she was cornered about her style by her best friend Maddie. She revealed the rape and that she was pregnant. She then went with Maddie and Sophie to change back to her regular style. After coming home from Maddie's house (August 17th 2005) Katie sat down her parents and told them about her preganncy. Her mother was crying and her father wanted her to have an abortion, but Katie told him she wanted to think things over before making a deccison. During the second month of her pregnancy Katie revealed she was thinking about having an abortion since the baby was concived in rape. However the following day she told Sophie she had changed her mind and viewd abortion as a crime, she also stated she was now wanting to keep her baby. During the third month of her pregnancy Katie told Maddie and Sophie she had decided to give her baby up for adoption. The During the fifth month of her pregnancy Katie met with a potential adoptive parents for her baby. She loved them so much she chose them without interviewing anyone else. During the sixth month of her pregnancy Katie found out she was having a daughter. Since she hadn't wanted a certain gender she was happy and screamed with joy. During the eighth month of her pregnancy Katie was starting to regret her deccison to give her daughter up for adoption, though felt it was too late to back out. She ended up crying at school on her way to cheer leading practice and was comforted by Emma. Around a week before going into labour the adoptive parents of Katie's baby had backed out of the adoption, leaving Katie to make a plan B in the little time she had left. Katie went into labour on April 13th 2006 at four a.m. and was brought to the hospital. Motherhood The first year of motherhood At the age of 15, Katie gave birth to her daughter on April 13th 2006. When she laid eyes on her daughter she couldn't bare giving her up for adoption, and since the baby no longer had an adoptive family Katie had no guilt changing her mind. She named the baby Gracie and was told by her parents she could live with them for two months while she looked for a job and apartment. The following day Katie spent all her money on the basic baby items Gracie would need. However she couldn't afford a crib so Gracie ended up having a basket to sleep in. When Katie brought Gracie home she noticed Gracie was a clingy baby who cried whenever Katie put her down. During the first night Katie had to wait until Gracie was fully asleep before placing her in her basket or else Gracie would cry. During the night Gracie woke up every two hours for her feedings, but easily went back to sleep. The following day Katie, Gracie, and Katie's friends went to visit Andi and Ethan in the hospital. When she revealed she only had two months to find a home for her and Grace, Andi offered to let her and Gracie stay with her and Ethan at their apartment. Katie accepted and moved in with the help of a few friends. Then on Sunday Katie took Gracie to a cafe where she met up with her friends. When she was asked if she wanted more children in the future, she replied that she did want another child sometime in the future. Katie was present for Gracie's one month update and learned Gracie was a healthy baby. She was told she needed to help Gracie get used to being along to get rid of her clinglyness. She was told to start looking out for sighs that Gracie was getting her powers since babies have little control over their powers until they can walk and talk. Katie was present for Gracie's two month update and learned everything was fine with Gracie. In June 2006 Katie was the first victim of Gracie's new powers. She found out Gracie had come into her powers when she turned her hair blue and turned her own hair green. The following week she made the serious deccion of allowing Gracie to meet her father after he asked for a meeting. When Gracie was three months old Katie was having a hard time learning how to manage Gracie's powers. At this time Katie also moved out of Andi's apartment with Gracie and now live in their own apartment. Katie was present for Gracie's three month update where she siad she was uneasy about Gracie meeting her father, but was allowing it so Gracie wouldn't be mad at her in the future. Katie was present for Gracie's four month update. Katie told Lily she was a little overwhelemed with Gracie having powers but that the witch doctor had helped her a lot with adjusting to it. Duing her daughter's five month update Katie stated she was settling down and getting used to Gracie's powers. When Gracie rolled for the frist time Katie bearly managed to get to there fast enough before the tiny being fell off the bed. When Gracie was seven months old and started teething Katie was having a hard time getting her to fall asleep at night. Katie saw Gracie crawl for the first time, instead of getting overly happy she smiply smiled. Katie was then present for Gracie's ten month update. Like always she was told her daughter was healthy. The second year of motherhood In May 2007 Katie had to get rid of her new Puppy Silly because Gracie kept using her powers on her and Katie didn't want Gracie to make a habbit of this, so she gave the puppy to Emma who later had to give it to Andi who then gave it to Maddie. It was mentioned Katie was a strict mom who was very affectionate, this was mostly because Gracie was an affectionate baby, if she wasn't Katie probably wouldn't play on the floor with her or give her so many cuddles, she believed children needed to learn to entertain themselves. When she was asked if she wanted another child in the future she said she might adopt in four years. In October 2007 Katie took Gracie out trick or treating on Halloween, she only allowed Gracie to eat the choaclate due to her being only 18 months old at the time. Mother's day For mother's day in May 2007 Katie spent the day cuddling with her daughter. Then for Supper they went out with Katie's friends and their babies. Life outside of motherhood school Katie went back to school on May fourteenth 2006 a month after having her daughter Gracie. Katie had to bring Gracie to school with her and to all of her classes. This wasn't a problem for Katie because Gracie slept through all of her classes. However Katie was late for her second class becuase she was feeding Gracie. Katie started grade 11 in September 2006, her first class was history. During her daughter's five month update she told Lily school was going fine so far. It was mentioned Katie had her last exam on the 15th of June, because all the stress got to her the exam looked harder then it really was. Katie started grade 12 on Spetember fourth 2007. Her first class was Gym and had to take Gracie to her. Being on the cheer squad Katie has been on the cheer squad alongside Maddie since grade nine. After having her daughter Gracie, she stayed on the squad while Gracie was in the care of her friends. During the first practice on her first day back to school Katie was having a difficult time focusing becuase she was worried about her daughter, even though she new Emma was taking good care of her. In September 2006 Katie was supposed to hold the cheer leading try outs with Maddie but blew it off. She didn't even show up to re- audition, which was required in order to remain on the team this year. After the tryouts were over she told Maddie she needed to quit cheer leading becuase she didn't have time to be on the squad due to being a single mom and work. Work The first job Katie had was at subway, she got this job shortly after she decided to keep her newborn daughter Gracie. Katie told Lily multiple times work was going fine even though she had never been the working type. Living conditions When she decided to keep her daughter she moved out of her parent's house and moved in with Andi and Ethan. A few months later she moved into a one bedroom apartment with her daughter. The rapist In June 2006 Katie was asked if she wanted to press charges against her rapist and she said yes. The following week she went to court and used her daughter as avidence of the rape. After the DNA results the rapist was put in jail for having sexual contanct with a minior instead of rape. Katie wasn't happy about this. Katie took Gracie to meet her father in prision in October 2006. She stayed for ten minute in a awakard small talk conversation. She wouldn't let Jordan hold Gracie since she did not trust him at all. After the visit she agreed to have another in a couple of months. Katie took Gracie to see her father again in January 2007. This time she let him hold Gracie but was watching him like a Hawk. Katie then took Gracie to see her father in jail two days before her first birthday. This time she allowed Jordan to hold for the entire visit. Katie did struggle with getting used to Gracie knowing Jordan as her father, but eventually came to accept it. Birthdays On the first of August 2006 Katie was given the day off from motherhood so she could celebrate her birthday however she pleased. In order for this to happen Emma and Maddie took turns babysitting Gracie, each had her for seven hours from 7 a.m. to 9 p.m. The only thing mentioned that Katie did was watch TV in her pajamas. Random During a back to school shopping trip in August 2006 Katie was rudley spoken to by an old lady because she's a teen mom. The old lady said she was a slut who throw herself at guys begging for attention without thinking of the concequences until it was too late, who also acted like a innocent angel around her parents. Katie attended Maddie's thanksgiving party in October 2006. She said she was thankfull for her parents,her friends and her beautiful daughter Gracie. On Christmas eve 2006 Katie attended Maddie's Christmas eve party after returning from New york where she had been visiting family with her parents and daughter. Friends In September 2006 she said farewell to her old friend Sophie before she went to the academy. In March 2007 Katie attended Diego and Gigi's 17th birthday party at the beach. To celebrate the end of school in June 2007 Katie went to the beach with her friends to roast marshmellows. In June 2007 Katie attended Sophie's sweet sixteen.